


once upon a time

by weeping_angel_2spooky



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), love to rage to love, the opposite of rage is not indifference but love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 10:52:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6902854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weeping_angel_2spooky/pseuds/weeping_angel_2spooky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>once upon a time they loved each other...</p>
            </blockquote>





	once upon a time

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short poem inspired by my aching stony heart

Once upon a time they loved each other  
Once upon a time they fought each other

At the end of days — they sat together

In the darkness  
In the quiet 

With the world’s destruction around them  
A chaotic prelude to a final breath

Through the burning of the world   
They reached for each other 

Held each other  
And through the fires they remembered 

Once upon a time they loved each other


End file.
